My Everything
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Oh, Hatori could not be patient anymore. He lowered his head and kissed Chiaki who was laid on his bed next to him. "Say that you love me? Confessing like what you did in front of Ichinose-sensei?"


I'm sorry if there are so many grammars mistakes and inappropriate words. English is not my first language and I'm working to improve my skill till now. The italic words I used outside the plot in the end are poem. Hope you enjoy my fan fiction.

.

_**My Everything**_

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi © Nakamura Shungiku**

**~Plot and Poem by: Keikoku Yuki~**

.

_**Emerald Division, 09.16 am**_

"Everyone, the result of this month survey has been out from the Marketing Department…" the heavy voice of Emerald Division editor on chief—Takano Masamune—was heard while the office door opened. His tall appearance and his position as a boss in that division of course made the eyes of all the Emerald Division members focused on him in no more than two seconds.

It's the beginning of—you know—the cycle, so everyone in the Emerald Division room was quite calm for paying attention towards what their leader was talking about. The chestnut haired editor whose eye is clear green—Onodera Ritsu—seemed to be excited the most so he stared at his boss with full attention. Maybe he didn't realize the little smirk curved on Takano's lip as he knew that the youngest editor was giving his full attention and concentrate on staring at him.

The second editor in chief of Emerald Division—Hatori Yoshiyuki—crossed his arms in front of his chest as he waiting patiently for what may Takano say next. He sure wanted to know in which place mangaka he's in charge of—Yoshikawa Chiharu as know as Yoshino Chiaki, his lover. He almost sure that Chiaki was in—at least—top three mangaka for his new piece.

"Well…" Takano started, "The third place for this month is Onodera's mangaka, Mutou sensei…"

"Congratulations Riichan…" Kisa Shouta—the oldest and also the cutest editor in Emerald Division—said as he showed his childish smile that had been his trade mark smile since he first started working in Marukawa Publishing.

"The second is…" Takano cleared his throat before announcing, "Ichinose Erika…"

Spontaneously, the emerald division room was full of chatter. Oh yeah, getting the second place in the survey per moth absolutely something mangaka should be proud of. That's common sense. But for a mangaka in the level as Ichinose Erika—shoujo manga heroine—being a second place is kinda shameful since she always get the first place for so far. The problem was who dare to stole her throne?

"Ichinose Erika-sama is in the second place?"

"For real? Then who's in the first place?"

Those were a little bit examples from a chatter that filled Emerald division room.

"Quiet please, everyone!" Takano commanded and right after the room is calm down he announced who's the culprit that dare to steal Ichinose Erika's throne. "The first place is Yoshikawa Chiharu… Congratulations, Hatori-san. You sure did a great job as his editor…" Takano smiled. "I personally think that his new piece is one of the masterpieces that I have ever read…"

Takano without a doubt used phrase 'his' refers to Yoshikawa Chiharu—which is indeed true. There are no one beside the members of the Emerald division in the room anyway, so no need to cover about that shoujo mangaka true gender.

"Thanks, Takano-san…"

_**.**_

**.**

_**Office Cafeteria, 12.04 pm**_

"Who's expected that Erika-sama would get the second place in this month survey?" Kisa started a new conversation between him, Ritsu, Mino and Hatori. Takano could not join them since he had a few matters to handle left.

"Not me, of course… Sorry to say but, It's kinda hard to expect that the-always-first-place-Erika-sama is get second this time…" Mino said calmly before sipping his hot espresso.

"But, it's sure good that Yoshikawa-sensei gets the first place this time. That means your hard work is paid, right? Hatori-san?" Ritsu asked in excitement. He's indeed in a very good mood since Mutou-sensei got her place in top three again.

"Yeah…" Hatori couldn't help but to smile a little since he intended to tell Chiaki when they met tonight. He had made a promise with Chiaki that since that day both of them had two free days, they would go to a casual dinner tonight at family restaurant. You can think of it as date! Sweet, wasn't it? No need to text him because Hatori knew that at that time, Chiaki must be still sleeping in Hatori's bed just as that bed was his. Yeah, he came over last night and Hatori had found him sleeping in the couch. Too tired waiting for Hatori to come home maybe.

"What are you guys talking about? Mind to tell us…?" some girl from the other department said cheerfully as they came to sit on the table beside the emerald editor place. No wonder why they wanted to join in the Emerald editor conversation. They—no doubt—try to attract one of the male editors. Ugh! Sorry girls, but all of you need to know that they were not on the market anymore. Kisa had already been belonged to Yukina, Hatori—of course—wouldn't want to let go of his Chiaki, and Onodera… oh come on! We all know that he had been Takano's even he rejected to admit that. Mino? Maybe that one free… who knows?

"Hey, Hatori-san? Is it true that you are Yoshikawa Chiharu's sensei boyfriend? Since there's some rumor said you had been her lover since her first debut. She never want to change you to another as her editor, right?" one of the female workers asked.

Hatori didn't answer, just a thin smile on his lip, made him look multiple times sexier than usual. Onodera could only stay silent because he had known that Yoshikawa-sensei in reality is a man and no chance for him going out with Hatori.

Tsk. Onodera, you must be forgetting about yourself and Takano.

Kisa asked in curiosity, "Eeeh…Is that true Hatori-san? It's the first time I heard about that…"

Hatori refused to answer; smug face he showed hadn't revealed anything. One of the female workers tried hard to reveal his secret behind that smile. Okay, this was Hatori they were talking about. One of the mysterious editors and hot guys in emerald department.

"Oh come on. Tell us! Is it so hard to answer with 'yes' or 'no'?"

"I prefer say 'no comment'…"

And everyone still provoked him to tell the truth to the very end of the rest time so no one realized, there's a woman in his early thirty—maybe—stared at them and overheard their conversation. She wore black framed glasses, pony tail hair, spring cardigan and simple casual ready to wear cloth. Don't forget to add detail that she did not put some make up. She looked so damn plain so no one realized even until they went back to their office that the woman sat near their table was…

"Ichinose-sensei, Sorry for make you waiting…" Takano said as he pull one of the chair and sat in front of the woman.

Yes, that woman—no doubt—was Ichinose Erika-sama. No one realized about that since they never see her in working form. They only ever seen that woman at new year party and to say honestly, she really was beautiful with some make up, contact lenses, and frilly sexy dress. With that difference, no wonder why no one realized that super plain woman was her, right? Only Takano knew because he was in charge of her since quite long time and he knew the habit of her to be super simple and plain outside important events or when she wanted to dress up.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ichinose Erika's place, 02.05 PM**_

Erika threw herself to the comfortable sofa and she put of her glasses, she sighed. It's the first time she lost her first place in the monthly survey. For a perfectionist like her that's kinda shameful! Even being a second is not bad too. She lost to Yoshikawa Chiharu, a mangaka that had been her rival for a long time in her career history. It's one sided actually, only her think of that person as her rival. She even discovered something new that she's not only lost in monthly survey but also in love life.

Yeah, Ichinose Erika had been in love with the second editor in chief of Marukawa Publishing—Hatori. She had fallen in love with him since Takano first introduce them to each other. She knew that Hatori is three years younger than her but when it comes to love age doesn't really matter anyway. She ever heard rumor that said Hatori is in relationship with one of mangaka he's in charge of but she decide to think of it as unworthy gossip until this afternoon that she saw with her very own eyes that Hatori smile when someone asked him about that.

That smile sure was something. Hatori. Definitely. Hiding something about him and Yoshikawa Chiharu.

"I've gotta make clear about this…" she whispered to herself. The she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number she had been saved inside the phone memory.

"_Hallo, Ichinose-sensei…"_

"Takano-san, Can you help me?"

"_About what?"_

"Can you please tell me where Hatori-san live?"

"_Eh?"_

"His address, please. I need it…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hatori's apartment, 04.17 pm**_

It's the first time for Hatori for being able to go back home this early. He usually very busy, remember? So he was so happy to see that Chiaki had waited for him at his residence. It's good to see someone you love welcome you with warm smile when you go back from a tiring job.

"Tori! You sure come back early…" Chiaki said as he opened the door and let Tori in.

"Yeah… Thanks to someone that made my mood so good today…" Hatori said as he takes off his shoes and his tie.

"Eeh! Who?"

Hatori smiled before added, "A guy that made his position in first place for this month survey… Yoshino Chiaki."

Chiaki eyes widened as it would go out from its place, "Eeeehh! Really?"

Hatori nodded and Chiaki jumped in happiness and excitement, "I've really made it!"

Hatori smiled again by seeing act of his beloved. But he spontaneously got in bad mood when heard Chiaki said, "I have to tell Yuu…"

Before Chiaki could dial Yuu's number on his blue case cell phone, Hatori held his wrist and pulled him closer. And a very warm hug prevented Chiaki from moving. Don't forget about that manly gentle scent he could fell when he took breathe in Hatori's embrace. Chiaki's cute face blushed. Red like an apple.

"To-Tori…"

"Sshhh… I'm really tired. And don't try to throw my mood back into bad by mentioned Yanase in front of me today…"

"Ah… Yes…"

Chiaki could only silent as he enjoy the touch of his beloved, he also could feel his heart beat faster when Hatori trapped his lip with his in long sweet gentle kiss. That kiss was a soft calm one, no one dominating. Only love full kiss like in manga scene that made everyone would melt just by saw it. Sure, it's gonna be a long kiss if a knocking door sound didn't interrupt it.

_Knock. Knock._

"Tori… There's a visitor…" Chiaki tried to speak as he inhaled for more air after their long kiss. Hatori didn't stop at first, he even went deeper by kissing Chiaki pale slender neck that he always adore.

"I have no appointment. I guess it's only a newspaper seller…"

"It's still weird if you don't go outside and welcome whoever could be in front of the door…"

"Tsk…"

Hatori then let go of Chiaki and stepped in the direction to the door. Cursed everyone who could be in the front door and interrupted his time with his Chiaki.

"Hello, Hatori-san…"

What a surprise for Hatori finding the managka who bear the title heroine in shoujo manga world in front of his apartment door. Chiaki tried to see who coming and he also a bit surprised to recognize it was Ichinose Erika. He had only known her from some photograph at magazine and at that moment that famous mangaka was right in front of him!

"Ichinose-sensei…" Hatori could only say that in confuse.

.

After Erika sat on the couch in the living room, Chiaki sat in front of her and Hatori made her a cup of tea in the pantry.

"You are Hatori-san's friend?" Erika asked. Chiaki nodded. Erika tried to use a moment before Hatori came back from the pantry to interrogate Chiaki about things she wanted to know about Hatori. And of course about his relationship with her rival—Yoshikawa Chiharu. Poor Erika! If only she had known that cute guy in front of her was Yoshikawa Chiharu. And it's true that he's Hatori's lover.

"I see… then you must know a lot of things about him, right?"

"Eh… yeah! Maybe…"

"Then can you help me please?"

"Eeeh… about what…?"

"What's your name, first?"

"Yoshino Chiaki…"

"Yoshino-san! Can you please tell me if Hatori-san is in love with someone right now…"

"Huh?"

"Well, You know. There's some rumors said that he's in relationship with Yoshikawa Chiharu, is that true…?"

"Ah… Well, about that…"

"Ugh! You know! That damn witch even dared to steal my first place in this month survey… I will not let her to have Hatori-san. It's disgusting and annoying enough to think that I have lost at monthly survey!"

Erika-san, what's the point of asking if in the end you were the one active boast about unimportant things about yourself?

Chiaki's eyes widened again. Maybe he misheard that? Damn witch? Yoshikawa Chiharu? Or more exact him self? What the hell? That was the first time he had communication with Erika and that woman dared to think of him as 'damn witch'! Where the hell was the manner of the woman in front of her?

And moreover… How could she talk about not letting Hatori being his? Hatori had already been his! For almost a year! Hatori belonged to him. Suddenly jealousy, anger, and possessiveness grew in Chiaki's mind.

"I-Ichinose-san!"

"Yes… What is it? Yoshino-san?"

"I have to tell you that Hatori is really madly in love with Yoshikawa-sensei so you should stop chasing after him!" Chiaki said—almost like shouting. "I know them really well. Hatori is really in love with Yoshikawa and so does Yoshikawa!"

"But… But there must be something that will separate them apart, right? Just so you know Yoshino-san, I've been in love with Hatori-san for a long time since I knew him when Takano-san introduced us to each other…"

Seemed like Chiaki's limit of patience gonna explode! How dare she tell him that? Ah, well, she doesn't know that you and Yoshikawa is the same person anyway, Chiaki.

"I tell you once again Ichinose-san! Hatori is in love with Yoshikawa! And so does Yoshikawa! Yoshikawa loves Hatori so much to the point no one allowed to touch Hatori!"

No one of them realized that Hatori overheard them. He was going to living room and serving tea for three of them when he heard Erika interrogate Chiaki. And he interested to hear Chiaki's answer so he kept hiding. He didn't regret it. Chiaki's answer successfully made him smile. For those who know that Yoshikawa and Yoshino is same person, things that he said was count as a big brave love confession.

"Why are you being all emotional about this?"

Heard that question from Erika for Chiaki, Hatori decided to show himself. He acted as innocent as he didn't know anything about the topic Erika and Chiaki was talking about.

"Sorry for waiting…" Hatori said and then served tea in the coffee table. "Chiaki, remind me to call your sister after this, I have to tell her that she got first place in this month survey…"

That line Hatori said was a perfect cover for Chiaki to not get his secret exposed. And it also good trick so Erika wouldn't wonder why Chiaki being all emotional in conversation that involve Hatori before.

"Umm… I think I can not stay much longer that now. I remember that I have an appointment after this… but thanks for your kindness, Hatori-san…"

That's all and Erika left. Leaving Hatori and Chiaki behind…

"How weird! She came as a guest and leave as soon as she can…" Hatori muttered—still continuing pretend that he didn't know anything though he realized that Chiaki's face blushed.

"Um- That's her problem. Let's not talk about that anymore…"

"Yeah… By the way, prepare yourself, we are going outside. I had made a reservation in the usual restaurant…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hatori's apartment, 09.35 pm**_

Chiaki threw himself to Hatori's bed as it was his, "Huah… I'm so full… those foods really were delicious…"

"Good that you like it…" Hatori sat next to Chiaki on his bed. He smiled at his Chiaki when he remembered about what that guy had said to Erika this evening.

"What?" Chiaki asked innocently. Oh! Hatori really wanted to kiss that little lip of his when he was being all cute without him self even realized it.

"Not going to say something?" Hatori asked as he smirked playfully.

"Say what?"

Oh, Hatori could not be patient anymore. He lowered his head and kissed Chiaki who was laid on his bed next to him. "Say that you love me? Confessing like what you did in front of Ichinose-sensei?"

And Chiaki's faces redden. Again. He didn't expect Hatori to know. Hatori didn't mention anything about he hear his conversation with Erika when they were on dinner date before. It's really embarrassing!

"Yeah. I heard about your conversation with that woman. You love me to the point you will never ever let another touch me, right?"

"D-Don't repeat that! Baka (Stupid) Tori! It's sounds really embarrassing!" Chiaki covered his face with one of the pillow on Hatori's bed. But Hatori pulled that pillow so Chiaki's red face exposed to him. Chiaki didn't want that so he covered his face with his hand.

"Do-Don't see!"

"Hey, I wanna see it…" and Hatori made it to see Chiaki's face.

Hatori couldn't help but smile seeing his Chiaki's face blushed. He kissed his forehead. Do you know that the kiss on forehead means 'my everything'? Yeah, Chiaki is everything for Hatori.

"If only I were a girl…" Chiaki whispered.

"Huh… Why you think about that?"

"If I were a girl, I could tell her that I'm the one you love…"

"And you love me so you won't let her even lay her hand on me, right?"

Bull's eye. Right to the point.

Seeing Chiaki's stay silent because of his own embarrassment, Hatori smiled. He cupped Chiaki's cheek on his large palms. "Listen…"

Chiaki focused his stare to Hatori.

"I love you because you are who you are. It doesn't matter for me you are a woman or a man. I love you because there's no one like you for me… don't think about unimportant thing; just focus your mind to me, Chiaki…"

Chiaki could not say anything. He was too happy heard those words from Hatori.

"You are my everything, Chiaki… if there's someone blame us for us loving each other, remember you are not alone in the battle field. I will always be there for you…"

Hatori trapped Chiaki's lip in avery long kiss again. Because of his own excitement, he dominating the kiss that time. And Chiaki seemed to enjoy it so…

Oh, We all know now that night was gonna be a very long night…

.

_I can hear you laugh in the voice of the wind _

_I can see you smile in the sight of warm sun_

_Love knocked on my chamber door as saying, "Let me in" _

_And I welcome it for I want us to become one _

_._

_I know I'm not the same person anymore_

_Since moment you and love intrude the peace of life I own _

_For I know that love wanting us to be separate no more_

_Just to be with you, I decide my life must go on _

_._

_Never let go of me, I swear I'll never let you cry_

_Thank God for giving me a chance to embrace you_

_Holding each other hands, as the time goes by_

_Every breath that I take just to say "I love you"_

_._

_I wanna create our happiness and bond right now_

_Paint it in the visible color so no one questioning _

_The love tell us about each other, I know you know_

_That you are my dearest; my everything_

_._

**~F I N~**

**.**

Author's note: I'm kinda bored with possessive Hatori, so this is my version of possessive Chiaki… *lol*. This is my first Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fic so… please go easy on me. Review please? If you think I'm deserved to get one from you… building critics are loved and welcomed.


End file.
